Diabetes is reaching epidemic proportions in the United States and can result in significant personal and societal burden. Even more concerning is the estimated 60 million adults in the United States who have prediabetes because most will progress to develop type 2 diabetes within the near future. Mexican-Americans (MA) are particularly at risk for developing diabetes with a risk nearly three times that of non-Latino whites. Clearly, prevention of diabetes is a public health imperative. Fortunately increasing evidence demonstrates that diabetes can be prevented or delayed with modest changes in lifestyle. The purpose of the proposed research is to determine the feasibility of translating and culturally tailoring the Diabetes Prevention Program (DPP) into a community-based program for overweight Mexican American adults and to estimate the effect size of this intervention on weight loss. The proposed study adopts the goals of the DPP and extends the content to include culturally relevant material but uses a different implementation format. The aims of this study are to: 1) assess feasibility in terms of: subject recruitment, subject retention, intervention implementation, and acceptability of the intervention to study participants and 2) estimate the effect size of this intervention on weight loss and waist circumference. Forty-eight overweight Mexican American adults with an ADA risk assessment score >10 and a casual glucose between 110-199 mg/dl will be randomly assigned to either the intervention or attention control group and pre and post intervention measures will be obtained. The proposed study will translate well established diabetes prevention evidence into a feasible community-based, culturally-tailored lifestyle modification program for a high risk population and build on preliminary studies in which the culturally tailored content and delivery methods were developed and tested. The results from this research will provide preliminary feasibility recruitment, retention, implementation and effect size data needed for the development and submission of a subsequent R18 application. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Diabetes is a deadly and disabling disease that is common in Mexican Americans. But diabetes can be prevented with lifestyle modification and weight loss. This study will assess the feasibility of conducting a community-based lifestyle modification for program for Mexican Americans.